


No Incendio Needed

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Captain America (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Huddling For Warmth, Infinity Stone Soul World (Marvel), M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Slash pairing, Tracking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22980553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: Thanos' snap wiped out half of the universe's population, but they didn't simply cease to exist. For that wiped out half--the soul-banished, life goes on.
Relationships: Adrian Pucey/Sam Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020, Quest for the Ring to Rule Them All





	No Incendio Needed

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the Draco's Den Admin, and to my Alpha and beta of Meiri and thescarletphoenixx. If there are any errors after they read it over, they are my own.
> 
> Prompt: Incendio + Adrian Pucey & Sam Wilson
> 
> Also written for MMFBingo20 square O4: Creature
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury, and Warner Bros. Marvel belongs to Disney. No copyright infringement is intended.

Using his goggles to keep track of their target, Sam quietly led his partner through one of the dense forests of the Soul World. Usually, his partner was the tracker because of his enhanced abilities, but in cold environments like this, Sam was more reliable. This is why he and his partner worked so well together.

Nearly four years ago, he found himself along with half the universe materialising in this strange landscape after he disappeared from the Wakandan countryside. Everywhere around them had been complete chaos as he and the others that appeared with him tried to figure out what had happened. It had been when he met his current partner, Adrian Pucey, and others from his world that Sam and the remaining Avengers figured out where they were.

A chill ran down Sam's spine, bringing him back to the task at hand. A few steps later, warmth spread over him at Adrian's whispered spell.

He nodded in thanks before returning his focus on the man they were following. Last night, for the first time in weeks of tracking their target, Adrian finally picked up a trace. Thus began twenty hours of following the bugger from a fairly warm zone into progressively colder climes. The cold was making it harder for Sam to ignore his tired, achy muscles, and he hoped the man they were following would stop and make camp for the night.

The man he and his partner were tailing was a British Hydra agent that had tried to destroy the Ministry of Magic Adrian worked for at the same time as the Avengers were battling Thanos. In the mass confusion following the disappearances and reappearances, the Hydra agent slipped from custody and hadn't been spotted until a few weeks ago.

Sam held up his hand to stop the two of them as he saw their target finally picked a place for the night. Signing to move to a clearing not too far away, Sam followed his partner, keeping an eye on their target.

Once they were in the clearing, he kept watch until Adrian finished erecting the wards, and the two of them could speak freely.

Sam removed his goggles as Adrian turned to face him, but the wizard quickly turned away as he sneezed a handful of times.

"Bless you," Sam said once Adrian was done.

"Thanks," Adrian muttered. He glared at their surroundings. "The more time we spend here, the more I come to hate it here."

"Same." Sam nodded. A shiver ran down his spine again. "Your warming charm has already worn off. When I get my hands on him, I'm going to wring his neck for leading us on this goose chase after him through this frigid place."

"I'll be right there with you," Adrian offered. He sent another warming charm Sam's way before he slid the magical bag he was carrying off his shoulders. "I hate that my magic isn't quite as potent here as it is back on earth, but that will have to tide you over for the time being. The surveillance spells are in place, so shall we set up for the night?"

Sam nodded in agreement, and the two men worked together to set up the tent Adrian pulled from his bag.

As they worked, Sam was reminded of how much his life had changed in the last four years. There were some days where it seemed like just yesterday that he was back in that Wakandan field battling Thanos and his minions alongside his best friend. But today was not one of those days.

After hiking for miles through the bitter cold of this so-called Soul World, Sam felt the additional years of his life. He was just thankful to have a competent partner like Adrian in his life.

The two men met only a few months after they ended up in this other world. After they first appeared here, Sam was one of the few that knew the reason for the sudden change of scenery. When it was explained to Adrian and his fellow witches and wizards, tempers flared so much so that one wizard set a small patch of land on fire. That was Sam's first experience of magic other than Wanda's.

Once everyone had calmed down, and the fire was put out, the two groups began to work together to build a new life in the world they found themselves in. Some of them teamed up to try and figure out how to get back to their homes, while others, Adrian and Sam included, were tasked with helping to protect them. The level of crime here wasn't the same as back home, but they all felt safer knowing that someone was keeping an eye out.

"Almost done over there?" Adrian called out from the other side of the tent.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, just this last peg and I'll be done."

Once he was finished, Sam joined Adrian, who was reaching into his magical bag again.

"I know the answer to this, but I'm going to ask it anyway." He raised an eyebrow. "Fire?"

Adrian laughed, but he quickly sobered and shook his head. "Unfortunately no."

"Damn, that's what I figured. It looks like I'll be bundling up to sleep tonight."

"I can keep you warm," Adrian offered with a wink.

What had started as a running joke between the two of them had come in handy on more than one occasion. It was a few months after Adrian and Sam first met that the illness Adrian was inflicted with during what he called the Battle of Hogwarts came to light. Sam had never seen the transformation Adrian was forced to undergo every month, but he knew for sure that the wizard's body heat was much higher than his own.

"We'll see," Sam said with a chuckle. "So, what's for dinner?"

* * *

Sam's teeth chattered as he burrowed further underneath the blankets. Adrian had reapplied the warming charm for him, but after the sun had set, the temperature dropped, and Sam knew he was in for a long night.

Adrian shifted on the other side of the tent. His chuckle reached Sam's ears before he asked, "Are you going to lay over there and suffer all night, or will you let me warm you up?"

His partner had offered the use of his body heat as he had in the past, and while Sam had taken him up on the offer before, something was holding him back this time. _'No, not something,'_ Sam thought to himself. _'I know exactly what's holding me back.'_

The two of them had been working together for years now without any issues, but recently it seemed that his heart wanted to become involved. There were all kinds of problems with this new turn of events, the biggest being that Sam had no idea if Adrian felt the same way let alone if he was interested in men. It just wasn't something that the two of them ever talked about.

He heard Adrian sigh. "Bloody hell, Wilson, just get your arse over here."

Rolling onto his back, Sam mumbled, "I'll be fine."

Sam heard Adrian shuffling beside him, and seconds later, the wizard appeared next to Sam. "On your side and quit being stubborn."

"You don't have to do this," Sam said.

"But I want to," Adrian persisted. He pushed on Sam's shoulder. "Plus, I might as well put my lycanthropy to good use."

Realising that Adrian wasn't going to take no for an answer, Sam rolled onto his side. He tensed.

"Relax," Adrian whispered. "I promise not to bite," he paused for a moment before adding, "too much."

Adrian's quip didn't help Sam's nerves. In fact, he could already feel his temperature rising, causing his cheeks to darken. Adrian's body felt amazing next to his.

The longer the two of them lay there, the hotter and more aroused Sam became. He tried to fight what he was feeling, but he was a lost cause when Adrian shifted closer.

Sam bit into his lower lip, trying to stifle the moan that threatened to escape.

"Don't fight it," Adrian whispered against Sam's ear. "I feet it too. Have since not long after we met."

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?' Sam groaned as Adrian trailed his lips down the length of Sam's neck.

"Give in," Adrian told him before he bit down on the juncture between Sam's neck and shoulder.

Sam's world exploded in a combination of light and a fire so hot he thought he'd never cool down. The bite wasn't hard at all, just enough to give Sam a bit of pain but not enough to break the skin.

"That's it," Adian murmured over the roaring in Sam's ears.

A breeze caressed Sam's heated skin, making him realise that Adrian had used magic to remove their clothes.

"Please," Sam moaned.

"Please what?" Adrian countered.

Sam had no idea what exactly he was asking for, the only thing he knew is that he needed Adrian. So that's what he told the other man.

"Anything. Everything. You."

And that's what Adrian gave him.


End file.
